


Distant Early Warning

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Overworking, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, Post-Canon Cardassia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, self-neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "Thanks for nothing."





	Distant Early Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 12/17.

Enough was enough. Beyond irritated, I slid out of bed and padded out to Garak’s study. “Elim,” I called from the doorway. 

He didn’t even look at me, still bent over his desk. Several seconds passed before he acknowledged me at all. “Hmm?” he asked absently, continuing to write. 

“Are you coming to bed? It’s ridiculously late.” Exhausted, I leaned against the doorframe. Nights like this had been increasing in frequency, and it was starting to seriously worry me. 

“No, I have entirely too much work to do. I’m fine.” He still hadn’t looked up, only pausing in his writing for a moment to check something on a different padd. 

“No, you’re not fine.” I went to his side, crouching down and running a hand across his hair. As I’d noticed earlier today, he was pale, and a little shaky. “Did you eat anything today aside from what I brought you for dinner?”

“I wasn’t hungry.” He shuffled through several padds, barely paying attention to me. 

“Elim, this won’t do,” I lectured, stern. “I know you have a lot of meetings tomorrow, but you can’t work yourself into exhaustion again. You need sleep.”

“I’m meeting with the castellan, actually.”

“Then you should get some rest.” I laid my hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle rub. 

“I’m busy. Go to bed, my dear.” He made a few more notes. 

“I’m worried about you,” I tried. “You’re not looking well lately. You’re back to working all night, you don’t eat…”

He gave a soft sigh. “I’m fine, really. You can go to bed.”

“I can’t sleep if you’re not there.” That was every bit as true as my statement about being worried. The two were connected, really – when I was this stressed about Elim, I couldn’t get any solid rest. 

He waved a dismissive hand, not really listening. “There’s kanar in the kitchen. That ought to help.”

Hurt, I turned to leave. “Thanks for nothing.”

“Julian?” A cool hand caught my wrist, halting my frustrated departure. 

“What?” I snapped, whirling back around. 

It seemed I finally had Garak’s full attention, his face etched with confusion. “Are you all right?”

“Of course I’m not all right! I’m terrified that you’re working yourself into another breakdown, and I can’t sleep because I’m constantly fretting about you!” I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. 

He stood, setting his padd aside. “You haven’t been able to sleep?”

“I can’t sleep when you’re not there,” I repeated, irritated. 

A pained look came into his eyes. “I wasn’t aware that I was interfering with your rest. You needn’t worry about me, really. I’ll be fine.”

“You are not fine. Don’t pretend to be.” I raised his hand between us and then let go, demonstrating his trembling. 

“Yes, I’m aware that I’m shaky,” he sighed, turning back to his desk and sorting the padds into a tidy stack. “It’s nothing serious, beloved. Please don’t fret.”

“Nothing serious, right… aside from severe overwork, and probably low blood sugar, not to mention dehydration.” Now more worried than annoyed, I cupped his cheek. “I know the dreams have gotten worse again lately,” I murmured. “Is that why you’re working yourself to death and avoiding sleep?”

Garak gave another quiet sigh, simply staring down at his desk for a while. Then he glanced at me, eyes hesitant. “That’s part of it, yes. I’m afraid nightmares don’t exactly encourage the healthiest of sleep patterns.”

Saddened, I nodded. “I’m sorry, Elim. I know it’s difficult for you when things get like this.” 

“Yes, well. It is what it is.” He tidied up a few more things on his desk before turning to face me. “I do apologize for interfering with your ability to sleep, though. It was inconsiderate of me.”

Leaning in, I gave him a light kiss. “It’s okay, dearest.”

A faint smile spread across his face, and he touched his forehead to mine. “I wish you weren’t worried, but I am gratified by your constant concern. You’re good to care about me.”

“Of course I’m concerned, and of course I care about you.” I hugged him, and then stepped back. “Will you come to bed now?”

Garak nodded, eyes filled with fondness. “If it makes you feel better.”


End file.
